Majin-zu,Majin-ko
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: When one thinks of Nezu ,we think weird. When we think of his two sons,we think their cute,but also hungry! And PINK,with bodys made of gum and a thing for sweets! well i guess being a majin can do that for you,as to them,this normal. AU/ dadzu with majin!izuke and Majin!koda as someone needs to make a fic like that. expect slow updates i'm just make it up as i go.


**Hey so i thought of this au and after having it checked decided to write it so wish me luck!**

**Descelmer:I do not own MHA or Majin buu,they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Humans...

Nezu decided long ago,were nether good or bad,but in between. Some humans could with proper guidance could turnout to be some of the more...open minded people around. While on the other paw,humans could tune out to be some of the most vile creatures on the plant. But when came to it to,all humans could be swayed by the most simplest of objects. "Good" humans could turn to crime or just decide that they have the right to take what they want,showing that even the nicest of people wears a mask to hide their true "Bad" humans could also just be doing what they have to do,as they had no other choice.

Bad humans did what they had to do to survive or maybe because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_"Ah,what way to see the world when you really think about it."_

Such was the case where Nezu was called to see the now destroyed lab that Eraserhead had been tracking for some time now. As police inspected the most of the rooms that hadn't been closed off or set on fire.

Nezu turned to Tamakawa,the cat-headed man having come back to report that most of things in the lab were ether destroyed or mostly intact in some files.

"And your sure thats all you could find?" question Eraserhead,looking like he wanted to both sleep and drop dead so he never has to deal people again.

Tamakawa answered in kind. "As far as we tell nothing has come up yet,but we'll still continue look."

Aizawa was not okay with that answer,if anything it made him worried more. Whatever it was that was being work on here,could mean it ether got out or parish in the fire that had been set.

Just as Aizawa was about to go in there and look for himself an officer Tsukauchi came up to them.

"Hey your both gonna what to see this!" said Naomasa slightly out breath.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-transtion-sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As he three of followed Naomasa down an underground bunker,they were able to see that on most of boards set up there were charts and diagrams of what seemed to a person but also not. To Aizawa it all seemed both stranger and creepy on some level. To Nezu...

it brought it up some of his more...painful memories.

In short,,he hated this place and hate having to have the memories come up.

Just as he going to voice it,they came up to a door that was more open than ajar,but it allowed them to go thought easily and what he saw shocked him.

On the far side of where they were standing,stuck be hide the the glass wall was two little kids.

Or maybe kids wouldn't be the right words so much as experiments.

The two boys(or at least they assumed) were both pink in color. The smaller of the two had white hair with black mix in and the most adorable green eyes-In Nezu's option-he ever seen. the also seemed to have two horns in their hair with long tail that was swaying back and fought. Their clothing also seemed to be just a pair of pants,show the skinny build in body. With their companion, this one was larger than the smaller with the head being a mix between a rocky mountain and a beak,with pink skin that was a little lighter. It's eyes were black with a white pinpoint dot and a tail,thought it's was shorter and had a little more bulk to it. They also two stubs coming out the sides of the head almost like a young bulls horns just coming it,wearing the garments as the smaller one. The only few things they had the same was the pink skin and what looked like holes in their skin on the arms and head.

"I Had just found this room and knew you two needed to see this." said Naomasa looking at the two beings that were staring right back.

Walking over to a consul,Aizawa looked thought whatever date was on there about the two."Hey I found something." Motoring to the two to come over.

"What did you find?" asked Nezu looking as cheerful as ever if you didn't know him well to tell when we was concern or worried.

"It says on here their called I-12 and K-13. they were genetically created to test if a being could made to house more quirks an design to not have any weakness as well. Their make is malleable and can regenerate from even the smallest of cells,but there's also a glitch."

"A glitch?" inquired Nezu.

Aizawa nodded."It seems they can become unstable when hungry , or more like they become in simple terms crazy and will do anything to state that hunger. That being said what do we do with them?"

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

**Some years later...**

**hey so i'm stoping right here but tell me what you think of the story so far! also trying make the chapers long but may not be able too**

**unless you guys like short chapers?**

**well till next time. **


End file.
